An abrupt morning Ch 1
by Vxen
Summary: The first chapter of an in-progress romance between two individuals; Taylah, and Raven.


~This is the start of a romantic (I guess if you call it that, huehue) story, between two teenage females. If thats not your thing, I'm afraid you may be disappointed, although this chapter is more of an introduction to the characters. All characters and events are totally fictional.~

The alarm clock sitting on the bedside cabnet broke the early morning silence, at 6am on a Tuesday morning.

A muffled groan escaped Taylahs' mouth as she slowly rotated onto her back.

"Uh...shut up already..." She swiped her hand recklessly at the clock, bumping over the framed portrait of her parents.

She swung her feet onto the floor, sitting up on her bed.

As she sat the portrait back on its stand, staring into it, bringing a tear to her eye.

Not wanting to ruin the morning for herself, she swiftly hit the dismiss button on the alarm and stumbled towards the kitchen.

As she just reached the fridge, Taylah heard abrupt knocking on her door.

"Tay, Tay, are you there? Please, let me in, I think I'm being followed. TAY!"

Taylah recongized the timid voice immediately, and rushed for the door handle.

Raven hurriedly stepped through the door, taking her place behind Taylah, who was scanning the outside for any shady characters.

"Tay, thank god you were home, I don't know what would've happened if you weren't. He was so strange...he..."

Raven ran her hands through her layered, white-dyed hair.

Finally tuning in to her friends' discomfort, Taylah shut the door, and turned to Raven, not quite sure where to start from, it's not everyday your lifelong friend comes running into your house at 6 in the morning.

Still searching for words, she took a now sobbing Raven into her arms.

"What on earth happened, do I have to kill somebody?"

"I...he..." Raven trailed off.

"Just start from the start."

"Okay, okay, can we sit down or something first? I feel so numb." Raven stepped back and Taylah saw how pale she had become.

"Of course, go take a seat in the lounge room. Have you had breakfast yet?"

Sinking into the couch, Raven made herself comfortable.

"I haven't, no, and I take it you haven't either, I'm so sorry Taylah. It's so early in the morning, you're probably so confused. I'm such a wreck."

Taylah winced at Ravens' reply, she wasn't herself. She could here the shakiness in her voice.

"Don't you dare apologize, I may be confused true, but I'm more concerned than anything."

Although she was rattled from her early morning experience, Raven felt a smile come across her face. She knew Taylah would always be there for her, just as she had been in the past.

"...HELL-OHHH. Earth to Raven."

Raven snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"I said, breakfast is ready."

"Oh, I don't think I can eat..." She decided to push Taylah, just to see how she'd reply.

"Raven, you either eat at your own will, or have it shovelled down your throat."

Smirking, Raven reached for the bowl of cereal, and giggled out loud.

"Coco pops? Hehehe, you're how old?"

Taylah was pleasently suprised to here her friend sound like her old self, and wanted to keep her happy, so she decided she wouldn't question Raven at all about this morning, unless she offered to explain.

"I know I know, it's just that...no other cereal fills in my sweet tooth." Taylah stated, feeling guilty.

"Mhm. Well, I think I owe you an explaination, so here goes. I woke up this morning, at like, I dunno, 4am, looked outside my window, and saw a man in a long coat, with bright blue hair, leaning against my mailbox. I have no idea what the hell he was doing, so I walked outside, and he was gone. I'm not sure if it was the cold morning air or what, but I felt an overwhelming discomforting feeling, and felt as if my life was in danger. In fact, I don't think I'd ever felt so terrified in my life, never felt in so much danger at my own house. I started to panic, I needed to get away from this man as far as I could. My first extinct was to go to your house, heh, good thing you only live a few blocks away, huh?"

She paused, glanced at Taylah, who was totally drawn into the story, listening, watching Raven with her hazel eyes, barely touching her Coco pops, twirling her dip-dyed-purple-brown hair around her finger.

"So I started literally sprinting towards your house, and I glanced over my shoulder, and here was the same man about 20 metres behind me, I swear to god he was smiling, I thought I was going to have a heart attack, he was truely terrifing. It seemed like forever before I finally reached your doorstep. And well, here I am."

"Wow. Uh...wow. I fully understand why you were so shaken up now. That's so...bizarre. He's...so bizarre." Taylah began thinking of ways to find this mystery man, maybe even murder him.

They sat in silence for quite some time, finishing their breakfast. Raven wasn't looking forward to returning home; what if this guy rocked up again? The sound of her ringtone interrupted her thoughts, as she brought up her phone out of her pocket, reading a message left by her brother, Wade;

-hey i just dropped into ur house to drop off ur ps3 games, but ur not here? where r u?-

-I'm at Tays, can you come pick me up, ill explain on the way-

-fine ok im on my way, hope everythings ok-

"Taylah, thank you so much for putting up with me this morning, I owe you one. Wade just texted me, he's on his way to pick me up. I don't really wanna go back home yet, hah."

"And I don't blame you. You could've stayed here if you wanted too, but I suppose I'm pretty busy today anyway." Taylah cringed at how gloomy she'd sounded, and hoped Raven didn't catch the tone in her voice.

Raven did indeed catch the tone, and felt her heart pace quicken.

~End of Chapter 1, hope you enjoyed, Chapter 2 won't be far away at all. -Vxen~


End file.
